


[Podfic of] Wolf Flu

by tanwencooper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf, Failwolf Friday, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, sick!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek was sick. Not wolf’s bane sick or about to die horribly sick, just plain old, ordinary sick. It happened sometimes apparently."<br/>As Stiles is human, and therefore immune, guess who gets left on nursing duty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Wolf Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf Flu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675746) by [tanwencooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper). 



> I've decided to podfic some of my short fics because of reasons. If you have (or know of) any short fics you want podficced let me know. I'd love to do a couple more.
> 
> If you like what you see feel free to follow me on [ tumblr ](http://tanwencooper.tumblr.com/).

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/95355474/WolfFlu.mp3) (SIZE 11.2 MBs) Please right click and "Save As". **Length - 9:49min**

**Original Fic:**[Wolf Flu](675746) by tanwencooper


End file.
